Oscuridad
by angie weasley23
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre Peeta Mellark y su estadía en el Capitolio.
1. Apuñalado por la espalda

**¡Hola! Hace mucho que no entraba a fanfiction -que no escribía nada en realidad- pero bueno... siempre es bueno volver a casa. Aprovechando que Sinsajo Parte 1 se estrena este mes quise aprovechar para subir esta historia. Son tres drabbles. La empecé para un reto y pese a que no pude acabarlo a tiempo para el reto, decidí publicarlo de todos modos. No sé cuándo exactamente publicaré los otros dos capítulos pero la historia estará completa antes del estreno de Sinsajo. Espero que les guste. Sin más, aquí les dejo la historia...**

**Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece. Todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo juego un poquito con los personajes.**

**Apuñalado por la espalda**

La habitación está a oscuras. Los gritos perforan sus oídos una y otra vez. Su cuerpo y especialmente su cabeza le duelen demasiado. Ya ni siquiera cerrar los ojos le trae la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto anhela. Cada vez que lo hace, no sólo escucha los gritos sino que su mente vuelve a reproducir la escena con tanto realismo que incluso siente como si él lo hubiera vivido.

Todo ese día le han mostrado el mismo video. El bombardeo del distrito 12. Todo el maldito día ha visto cómo el único lugar que consideraba su hogar era destruido hasta quedar en cenizas una vez tras otra. Ha visto morir a su familia un sinnúmero de veces.

Y todo por culpa de ella. ¡Qué idiota fue al confiar en ella! Si ya lo había engañado en sus primeros Juegos, ¿de verdad fue tan iluso de creer que algo así no volvería a ocurrir?

_No, no es cierto. No fue Katniss._

Por supuesto que fue Katniss. Lo traicionó otra vez. Los dos lo traicionaron, porque está seguro que Haymitch también participó en todo esto.

_No. No, ella no lo traicionó. Ella tampoco quería separarse de él._

¡Estúpido!

Sus ojos aún están cerrados. Escucha pasos en la habitación. Pero sus ojos no se abren. Ya sabe lo que viene a continuación. Estira el brazo y siente el pinchazo. Siente que su cabeza está a punto de estallar. Mientras lo que sea que le inyectaron recorre su cuerpo, está completamente seguro de una cosa: Katniss es la culpable de todo.

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Y recuerden que un review nunca está de más :)**


	2. La playa

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo drabble de esta colección. A todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, se les agradece. Espero que les esté gustando. Agradecería, eso sí, si pudieran dejar un review comentándome qué les parece la historia. ¿Lo bueno, lo malo? En fin...**

Sin más, aquí les historia:

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece. Todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo juego un poquito con sus personajes.

**La playa**

_- Nadie me necesita-_

_- Yo te necesito-_

Despierta sobresaltado. Se incorpora un poco sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada. La cabeza le da vueltas, y el cuerpo le duele. Ha soñado con ella, para variar. En la playa del vasallaje, que se ha convertido en uno de sus sueños recurrentes –en las pocas horas que consigue dormir, claro está. La odia cada vez más. Sin embargo, sueños como el que acaba de tener lo confunden.

No es la primera vez que sueña con eso. Y se siente tan _real_. Pero por supuesto, eso no es cierto. Ella es la culpable de todo. De todo lo malo que le pasa. Quiere dormir, no ser consciente de nada aunque sea por unos instantes. Dejar de sentir dolor. Cierra los ojos. Antes de que su deseo se cumpla, sin embargo, escucha los gritos. Y eso es incluso más insoportable que cualquier dolor físico que pueda sentir. Es hora de la tortura más grande que recibe. Quisiera no hacerlo, pero lo hace. Escucha cada segundo. Desde que la puerta se abre. Los gritos. El forcejeo. Los golpes. Finalmente, alguien siendo sumergido en agua. Más gritos. Más golpes. De pronto, silencio. Escucha cómo salen de la habitación. Y después, llanto.

Se siente tan inútil, impotente. Recuerda el sueño de la playa otra vez. Pero por supuesto que eso nunca ocurrió. No puede creer que pudo llegar a tener dudas de eso. Ahora tiene la certeza que sólo es un estúpido sueño. La odia tanto. Ella es la culpable de su sufrimiento. Se promete a sí mismo que si vuelve a estar frente a ella de nuevo la hará pagar por todo. No por lo que él está sufriendo (al menos no _sólo_ por eso), sino por su familia. Por el distrito 12. Pero sobre todo por Johanna y por Annie.

En otra celda no lejos de la suya, se escuchan gritos. Peeta golpea la pared frustrado. Su pesadilla no ha terminado.

**Gracias por leer :) **

**P.S: Los reviews son bienvenidos ;)**


End file.
